


Friendship is the warmest kind of love

by CaptainLokii



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Angst, Anxiety, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Coming Out, Cute Huening Kai, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Kang Taehyun is Bad at Feelings, Kang Taehyun-Centric, Nonbinary Character, Sexuality Crisis, Soft Choi Soobin, Sweetheart Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLokii/pseuds/CaptainLokii
Summary: Kang Taehyun comes home from school refusing to speak to anyone. He didn't wait for Kai at the gate and now he's locked in his room refusing to come out and everyone is worried something is wrong.Soobin realises he hasn't being paying enough attention when it comes to noticing his brothers struggles.Kai just wants his best friend back as he hates seeing the ones he loves sad.
Relationships: Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Friendship is the warmest kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really quick fic that i wrote at literally 5am 
> 
> kudos and comments much appreciated

“Taehyunie wait up!” Kai panted as the front door to the dormitories crashed open. Taehyun all but ran in gripping his school bag tight to his chest and headed straight to his room without even acknowledging the rest of the room. They heard the bedroom door slam to and two loud thumps then silence. 

Kai came running in through the still open door a few seconds later, red faced and panting heavily. 

“What happened?” Yeonjun asked looking from the breathless boy to the now empty corridor that lead to their rooms. 

“I don't know” Hyuka gasped out “he didn't wait for me after school and I had to run after him. He wouldn't talk to me on the bus and then he got off and walked away without me to get back here.”

“Did something happen at school?” he asked their youngest member. As the leader he had to know what was going on between members at all times but as their friend and as their brother he had to know if anything had been done to hurt them so he could try and make it better. 

“I don't think so” Kai said shaking his head so his wavy brown hair shook in front of eyes which he quickly pushed out the way. “He was quiet this morning and he didn't come sit with me at lunch so I was on my own but I didn't hear anything about something happening.” 

Beomgyu was looking thoughtfully at the corridor behind them “Do you think we should go check on him?” he asked “make sure he's okay?” There was no more movement coming from the room after the two thuds since the door had been slammed. 

“Give him some time. Let him just have some peace and quiet for now.” he suggested. They all had their stressful days where they needed their own individual ways to deal with it. Taehyun would often lock himself away quietly then resurface later and cuddle up to someone who would play with his hair or rub his sides as he cried quietly until he fell asleep. Sooner or later he'd be out and ready to talk about it. 

Beomgyu nodded and went back to watching his anime and Yeonjun went back to sorting through the piles of washing he'd collected and putting them into piles of what belonged to who. Kai was still standing in the door way in his school uniform anxiously chewing on his lip. “Come on Hueningie play a game with me until dinner” he said to offer him a distraction. The boy brightened up at that and sat down beside him and grabbed the nearest game controller.

~~

Taehyun didn't come out for dinner either. Soobin had gently knocked on the door and got no response and when he'd tried he handle it was locked and something that sounded rather like one of Kai's dolls was thrown at the door. He called into the room that they'd leave a plate for him in the oven for if he wanted it later but the room remained silent. 

Normally by now Taehyun would've come out wanting comfort and he was slightly concerned in this change of behaviour He could see now that these past few weeks Taehyuns smile hadn't quite reached his eyes as much as it normally did and in the last few days he wasn't sure he could remember him smiling at all. Something was upsetting his little brother and he didn't like it one bit. 

Kai didn't like it either given the way he kept glumly staring at his best friends empty seat beside him at the dinner table. Normally they'd be fighting over each others food trying to steal bits off each others plates even though they would usually be eating the same thing and by the end of their theft war they'd've eaten the same amounts anyway. Kai didn't finish his plate without his friend their to share it with him. 

~~

On Friday nights if they weren't performing they always watched a movie together all piled onto the sofa together or on the floor in front bundled up in blankets. Usually Beomgyu was on the floor with Kai and Taehyun squished between himself and Yeonjun as well as any additional dolls Kai would claim wanted to watch the film to. 

Usually within the first hour of the film started Kai would've fallen asleep with his head on his tummy and Taehyun would be asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around Yeonjuns middle like if he let go then he would lose him forever. 

By the time the film finished their two youngest members would've moved again so they were both curled up around each other cuddling each other close. They'd gotten used to the practice of guiding them both safely down onto the sofa when he and Yeonjun stood up so they didn't have to be woken to go to bed. They'd just pile all the blankets on top of them and make sure Kai's doll was in his arms still and leave the pair till morning. 

Now though the film was almost over and Kai was wide awake and paying no attention to the film instead pulling at the ear of his Molang doll and pouting. He didn't try and lean in for a cuddle or even try and rub his tummy he simply looked lost without Taehyun there beside him. 

The credits rolled and they were all fighting back sleep given the long day they'd had. Beomgyu was almost asleep against Yeonjuns knee and Yeonjun was staring around the room like he couldn't actually see the world around him. Half stuck in dreamland and half stuck in the waking world. 

He yawned and turned off the TV and they all stood up bar Kai to get ready for bed. “Come on Ningning time for bed” he prompted the youngest boy. If he didn't go to sleep now he'd be a nightmare to get out of bed in the morning for practice He was bad enough when he wasn't tired. 

“Do you think he's mad at me?” Kai asked sadly. Still pouting as he clung to his doll. 

“Why would he be mad at you?” he asked confused. Neither of them had had any arguments that he knew of and Kai had earlier said he didn't know why Taehyun was upset. He saw no reason as to why he'd be mad.

“Because he left without me today and then he didn't wait for me. He always waits for me. What if I did something wrong and I don't know so I can't say sorry and he's mad at me about it?” Kai's lip wobbled. Tiredness was getting the better of his emotions and he was over thinking today's events. 

“He's not mad at you. I think something's been bothering him for a while. Let him get some sleep and then we'll talk to him in the morning okay? Go get ready for bed and I'll come check on you after.” Kai nodded still pouting and went to the bathroom where Beomgyu and Yeonjun were already brushing their teeth. 

Taehyun was a lot more sensitive than people gave him credit for. He often gave off the impression of being cold or unfeeling but those that knew him knew the only person that they could probably describe as sweeter than Taehyun was Kai. He loved cuddling up to people and holding their hands. Every one of them by that point were more than used to having their hand randomly grabbed at any moment if Taehyun was beside them and he'd hold it close to his body using his other hand to wrap round the rest of their arm. He'd always make sure he was in grabbing distance of someone to either get their hand or cuddle into their side. 

He cried probably more than any of them always being free with his emotions around those he trusted which is what made his silence more worrying. They had known Taehyun to cry on more than one occasion simply because Kai had been upset because of something silly like he couldn't find his favourite socks or his favourite doll that week had gotten dirty. He'd even seen him cry because Yeonjun came home an hour later than he said he would and he'd been so worried about their hyung he'd thought something terrible had happened when really Yeonjun had stopped off to by them all iced coffee on the way home. 

Tomorrow they'd talk to the boy and find out what was wrong but for now he definitely needed sleep as did the rest of them. If it was something really serious they all knew that any one of them would want to be woken up in order to talk with them rather than letting them wallow in sadness till morning. It was a promise they'd made to each other shortly after debut when Beomgyu had found Yeonjun crying alone on the sofa at 4am after all the self doubt he'd felt from his trainee years got to much and he believed himself to not be good enough. Beomgyu had been so upset Yeonjun felt he couldn't come talk to him about it he'd called a family meeting that morning and made it very clear and a very loud volume that anyone felt even remotely sad then they had no choice but to come talk to one of them or else he would be really sad to. He'd then immediately started crying and clung on to Yeonjun like a limpet for the rest of the day and constantly told him how amazing their hyung was at everything. 

~~

He quickly brushed his teeth when the bathroom was free and slid into his pyjamas Yeonjun had put on the heated towel rack for them after taking them out the wash earlier. He was more than grateful for the warmth given the recent cold weather that was battering Seoul. 

He walked across the hall to Taehyun and Kai's room and opened the door. The main light was off but Kai's lamp was on beside his bed. Taehyun had the sheets pulled all the way up over his head and his bag and uniform was piled up in a mess on the floor so at least he'd gotten changed. He wasn't sure if he was asleep or awake or not given he wasn't one for snoring but he hoped he was sleeping peacefully at least. A good sleep did wonders for ones mental health. 

Kai was sat on the edge of his bed holding three of his favourite dolls in his arms with the hood of his bunny pyjamas pulled up over his head as he looked at his friends bed sadly. “Come on Hueningie. Into bed.” he prompted pulling his duvet back so the boy could climb in. He did so reluctantly still keeping his eyes on his friends bed as he tucked him in tightly making sure the duvet was pulled up high to his chin and all his dolls were covered with him just how he liked it. He'd learned the boys likes and dislikes over the years when it came to sleeping and even when they tried to make him as comfortable and least anxious as possible he still often ended up in his bed anyway. They'd even got him a weighted blanket in an attempt to make him more comfortable sleeping alone but it hadn't worked as he'd just bring the blanket with him along with his dolls when he crept into his bed. He couldn't say he minded. He enjoyed feeling needed by those he loved so dearly. 

Even tucked in tightly under his heavy duvet and blanket Kai's brow was still furrowed as he frowned. “Do you think he's sleeping?” he asked.

He looked over at the boy but with the way he lay he couldn't even tell if his breathing pattern was even with sleep or not. “I don't know but probably. It will do him good just like it will do you good. He's safe here with you and with the rest of us you don't need to worry tonight. In the morning we will make it all better” he promised. Kai gave one last look to his best friend but nodded sadly and snuggled down further into his bed so only his eyes were visible. “Get some sleep now and I'll see you in the morning” he ruffled the boys hair making him giggle and turned off the lamp as he left the room. 

He gave it about two hours after he got to sleep before he'd have either Kai in his bed or be woken by Kai calling for him. Two hours may even be being generous. It was going to be that kind of night he could feel it. 

~~

Kai is woken from his sleep a few hours later by his bed being pressed down as someone climbs under the duvet with him and wraps their entire body round him with their head buried into his chest. 

He reaches down and feels the soft hair of Taehyun pressed against him “Tyunie?” he whispered into the dark “You okay?” he can feel the boy shaking against him and his onesie was starting to feel wet from Taehyuns tears. “Why are you crying?” he asked. 

“I...I'm scared” he whispered his voice cracking as he cried. 

“Why? Did something happen? Was someone mean? I'll....I'll fight them! Or I'll get Beomgyu to fight them!” he promised after reconsidering who would be the more effective fighter. 

Taehyun shook his head against his chest but didn't say anything more. “Can you not tell me why you're sad? I don't like you being sad.” he pouted and rubbed circles into the older boys hair. 

“I'm scared” Taehyun answered after a few minutes “I'm scared that you will hate me.” 

“Why would I ever hate you? You're my best friend?” he asked surprised What could possibly make him hate Taehyun? He couldn't think of anything other than perhaps him being a murderer but Taehyun cried when he saw blood so he couldn't do that. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Taehyun asked in the tiniest voice he'd ever heard come from the older boy. 

“Of course!” he assured. 

“If....if I liked boys... like how boys are supposed to like girls...if I liked them like that...would you hate me?” The crying boy held still against him apparently frozen in fear. 

“Of course not! You're my Taehyunie and I love you more than anyone in the world ever! Even more than Molang!” he promised. Why would something like that make him hate his best friend in the world? All he wanted was for him to be happy always. 

His answer didn't seem to make Taehyun happy though as he burst into loud sobs that made his whole body shake “I think...I think I'm gay” he cried “I don't want to be...I don't want to be gay...I want to be normal.” he grabbed tightly onto his middle as he let out pained sobs. 

He couldn't bare seeing his friend like this. He couldn't help being born as he was. He didn't mind Yeonjun liking boys or Soobin or Beomgyu so why did he mind himself liking them? He didn't even mind when Yeonjun told them that sometimes hes a boy and sometimes he's a girl he just started switching between honorifics when Yeonjun had different days like they all did. What did it matter if Taehyun liked boys not girls or if he liked boys and girls or if he liked no one at all? He hadn't liked anyone yet so he didn't know what he liked but if it did turn out he liked boys he wouldn't have any issue with it and he knew his brothers wouldn't either because they loved him. 

He pulled Taehyun up the bed slightly so his head was now tucked into his neck not his chest and where he could properly wrap his arms around the smaller boy. “You're my Taehyunie. I love you no matter what. I love you if you like boys or don't that doesn't change that you're my one true friend forever and eternity okay? You're normal just how you are. You were born gay and you're perfect so how can it not be normal for you to be gay? My Taehyunie is always the best.” he promised hugging him as tight as he could almost to a rib breaking level. “I love you” he said into the boys hair. 

Taehyun cried more but he didn't seem as sad now though he still seemed scared. “I love you to” he whispered back. 

Tomorrow he promised himself they'd go talk to Soobin and help Taehyun realise how perfect he was. 

For now they fell asleep wrapped up as tightly together as it was possible for two humans to be. They both felt safe in each others arms.

~~

Soobin found himself being woken by his alarm much to his surprise and found himself alone in his bed. He'd fully expected to be woken by Kai in the night or by Taehyun wanting to talk but neither of them came to him. 

He could hear their alarm going off to but no effort was being made to shut it off which worried him so he quickly darted across he hall not sure what he was expecting to find.

Whatever it was it wasn't the sight he did find. Both boys were wrapped tightly in each others arms with the legs twined together like the world would end if they let go. Both boys cheeks were rosy and tear stained so clearly they'd had a heart to heart that night. They both made cute sleeping noises as they remained dead to the world despite their alarms and the movement of Beomgyu and Yeonjun in the dorms. 

He turned off their alarm and quietly left the room and shut the door behind him. They looked so peaceful it was only fair they got to sleep in a bit longer. 

He was glad they'd got each other.


End file.
